Total Drama: Fans vs Favorites
by mikesieerrafan97
Summary: Sequel for Total Drama X-Treme. Seven favorites. Seven fans. Two million dollars. Who will win this time? CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: New Faces And Not So New P

**_Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites . Chapter 1 . "New Faces And... Not So New Places"_**

**_Cast:_**

**_The Favorites Team:_**

_Clarice – The Mystery_

_Dallas – The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Jackson – The Hipster_

_Paige – The Disney Chick_

_Sapphire – The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn – The Dark Jock_

_Wesley – The Maniacal Twin_

**_The Fans Team:_**

_Ahsley – The Living Contradiction_

_Clyde – The Transparent Closet_

_Ian – The Deceptive Mad Scientist_

_Lyla – The Unwilling Snarker_

_Marvin – The Competitive Peacemaker_

_Nicole – The Crazy Girl_

_Ryan – The Lazy Genius_

_**Intern:**_

_Emma – The Ice Queen_

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama!"

"We saw love, hate, friendship and rivalry between our fourteen new players! They figthted with all what their have, but at the end, the winner of the most extreme season ever was rock chick Jasmine! Yeah, I was hoping Jake to win, but he was eaten by spiders!"

"No, he wasn't. But he's going to therapy now. He has traumatic problems or something like that." Chef said.

"Whatever! He's out of here! Along with our winner, the nerdiest guy, the shy loser, one of the twins, the powerhouse and wolf-girl! This season, we'll have only seven original competitors in the game, who will be known as 'The Favorites', while the rest of the cast will be seven new contestants, named as 'The Fans'!"

"They'll be battling all over the world in crazy travelling-themed challenges! So, we're back at the airport, and back to using this baby!" Chris yelled, showing proudly the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, that was now fully reconstructed.

"Who will win this time? A fan? A favorite? Who will be the twelve losers to fall of this thing? And what challenges will make them cry? Let's find it out here, on the premiere of the greatest season ever! Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris yelled happily, while standing in a rundown airport. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Such an original name for the season." he said. Chris frowned.

* * *

After the theme song, Chris and Chef were still in their places, waiting for the arrival of the players. They finally saw a bus coming.

"That bus is carrying half of the season's competitors!" Chris yelled. "You loved them. You hated them! Yeah, they are... The Favorites!"

The bus stopped and the seven old competitors came out. The first one was Jackson.

"Last season Ezekiel, are you ready to lose again?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to lose again, McLean... I'll show you." he replied angrily.

"Shut it, geek." Shawn said. "There's no way you can win. First boots are that, first boots."

"Honey... relax. Don't fight with him, he's not bothering you!" Sapphire said to him. Shawn smiled.

"Wow, you can smile." Jackson said. Shawn almost punched him, but Sapphire stopped him.

"Here with us, the only last season's mergers competing: Shawn and Sapphire!" Chris said. Paige and Wesley came out of the bus too. Paige was still holding his Stitch doll. Wesley had a serious look in his face.

"Wow, that travel was so weird, right?" she asked Wesley.

"Yeah?" he said. Paige saw the Jumbo Jet and yelled happily to Chris. "Oww! I always loved World Tour! You had amazing songs!"

"Cheap cheesy music, don't you say?" Wesley replied. Paige frowned. "No way! I love to sing that songs! They're almost as cool as Disney's songs!"

Wesley rolled his eyes and walked to another place. Paige sighed.

"Someone's in-love, huh?" Clarice said, putting her hand on her shoulder. Paige freaked out.

"In-love? With him? But he's so different to me!" she said. "He thinks Disney's music is cheesy!"

"And isn't?" Clarice replied. Paige sighed again.

In that moment, Dallas came out of the bus. He had a black eye, a few scratches, and a huge amount of bandages covering his left leg, half of his chest and left arm. All the contestants saw him, and they were surprised.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked.

"It was all thanks to you." he said, ignoring Chris and pointing at Clarice. "You and the other girl caused that every weird person in my neighborhood beat me! And they beat me hard!"

"My fault? I'm not the one calling gay or bi people 'weird'!" she said. Dallas joined the other contestants, with everyone seeing him with the same expression; a mix of pity and dislike.

"Well... this are the original competitors that will be on this season!" Chris said, when he saw the next bus coming. "And now, we're going to the introduce the season's new competitors! Young teenagers that auditioned to have one of the seven spots in the Fans Team!"

The bus stopped. The door opened, and a girl wearing a plain yellow T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers came out.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Lyla!" she said. The old players saluted her. Lyla walked towards them and saw the place where they were. "Well, here seems to be... cool, so cool!"

The next competitor was wearing a purple, short sleeved T-shirt that had a spider on it; black sweatpants and purple sneakers.

"Ian... Dallas' little brother." Chris said. Ian walked towards his brother and hugged him, while everyone was surprised. Dallas was crying a little.

"They treat me like garbage, bro!" Dallas cried. Ian was trying to calm him, while watching all the old competitors with an angry look. Especially Clarice. She gulped.

Another girl came out of the bus. She was wearing a midnight blue neck high sleeveless button up; black skinny jeans; furry black ankle boots and dark blue aviators on the top of her head. She had her deep blue hair down.

"Marvin!" Chris said. "Welcome to Total Drama!"

"Hi, McLean! Here is your next winner!" she yelled. "I'm ready for all the challenges you launch on me!"

"We'll see, Marvin, we'll see..." Chris said. "Please join the Fans group."

Marvin walked towards Ian and Lyla. The next competitor was a guy, wearing a black T-shirt that reads: "Get your umbrellas out – I'm brainstorming." He was also wearing grey shorts and running shoes, although he didn't seem like someone who runs. He had a lazy look on his face, although he was excited.

"This bubbly guy's Ryan!" Chris said. "You know how to use sarcasm? I'm impressed." Ryan replied, ignoring him and going directly with the competitors.

"Whatever, Gwen-Noah hybrid! Next!" Chris yelled, a bit annoyed. Then, a girl came out of the bus. She was wearing a gold T-shirt that had "Daughter of Apollo" printed on it in red; ripped blue jeans; gold Vans; and a Gryfindor beanie. She was also wearing some black framed hipster glasses and had her earbuds on it, and was listening to music.

"Oops, sorry!" she said, while retiring her earbuds of her ears. "It's just I love music. I'm Ashley!"

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to say that." Chris said, giving Ashley a bad look. He also gave one to Lyla, making her roll her eyes.

Ashley walked to the Fans group. "Vintage style? I like it." Jackson said to himself. Ashley heard him and smiled. Meanwhile, a flamboyant guy came from the bus. He was wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt with hot pink buttons, also a hot pink bow tie and a pair of hot pink skinny jeans; and hot pink toms. All the contestants saw him with curiosity.

"It's great to meet you people! I'm Clyde!" he said, with a bouncy tone of voice.

Dallas freaked out and hid behind of Ian. "Ian! He's like one of them!" he said. Clyde walked towards the group, but Ian stood in front of him.

"Don't get close to my brother, ok?" he yelled at him. Clyde was upset.

"Gosh, what I did?" he said. Ian did the "I'm watching you" signal with him, and returned with his brother. Clyde avoided them and stood close to Lyla and Marvin, who smiled at him.

The bus then exploded, making the driver to got out of there, in flames. All the competitors ran away, scared, and a girl wearing a purple hoodie, black jeans, combat boots and a black backpack jumped from the high part of the bus, laughing.

"Nicole! Why you did that?" Chris yelled at her. She ignored him too, and ran towards the group of scared contestants.

"Hi guys! I'm Nik!" she said. All smiled to her, thrilled of what she just did.

"Hey, that was cool." Wesley said. Nicole smiled.

Paige sighed. "Why you sigh so much? It's annoying." Shawn said. She frowned.

"Well, we have the entire cast! And you know what we're doing now?" Chris said. "It's time to start our world tour!"

The fourteen contestants ran towards the Jumbo Jet. Chris and Chef opened the plane's door, and they got in. Chris was about to show them the instalations of the plane. The favorites and the fans were walking separated.

"Really we're gonna fly around the world in this piece of crap?" Shawn asked. He was walking in front of Clyde and the latter was looking at his back and his behind. Sapphire saw Clyde watching Shawn's behind and gave him a bad look. He smiled and turned his sight into another place.

"Yes. Yes we are." Chris replied to Shawn's comment. "First a tour of the newly-reconstructed plane. Boys bunker is to your right, and the girls will stay in the bunker to the left. Coming up, is the Drop Area, where eliminated contestants will take the Drop of Shame."

"Awesome." Ian claimed.

"So, we just…jump off the plane?" Paige said, scared. "You weren't fan of World Tour? You should remember that." Wesley replied. Paige seemed annoyed.

"Yep, Paige. But of course, you get a parachute to land safely on earth. Moving on. You will be able to confess your thoughts and whatnot in our new Airplane Restrooms." Chris answered.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: It sure doesn't smell new! (He made a disgust face).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Wesley: Ugh, I though I was over this stupid show! I never wanted to be here, people! Evan pushed me to do it! (He was obviously annoyed).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lyla: This is going to be awesome! I'll hope I can make tons of friends here! Although all the place smells like the butt of a horse! (She laughs, but quickly stops). I mean... its not a nice smell (She smiles akwardly).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clyde: OMG! I always wanted to use this thing! (He giggles). Wow, that guy Shawn's hot. Did you see his butt in those shorts? (He pauses for a moment, registering what he had just said). Not that I was staring! It's just... Those shorts really complement his assets. I should get one of them, although in other color (He smiles).

*END*

* * *

"Alright, now's your chance to view the rest of your new home while we get ready to leave for our first destination." Chris said.

"Brasil?" Marvin asked.

"France?" Clyde asked.

"Canada?" Dallas asked. All rolled their eyes, excluding for Ian.

"Nope! We're going to... Siberia!" Chris yelled.

Dallas was happier. "Oh, I love Siberia! Wait, what country is that in again?

"Just go outside the plane, and walk ten miles and it's right to your left." Wesley replied. "Oh, okay." Dallas said, and walked away until Ian stopped him.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jackson: My guess... He is a goner.

*END*

* * *

After three hours, the plane finally made it to Siberia. They flied really close to the ground and the plane almost crashed, but Chef managed to save them.

"Just do it!" Chris voice was heard from the cockpit. "I didn't audition for this!" an angry girl voice was heard too. Then, a girl wearing a teal long sleeved, off the shoulder top that bared her midriff and dark blue designer jeans that were tucked in to her brown heeled boots.

"Chris wants me to inform you we're in Siberia, and the challenge will start really soon." she said. "Good work, Emma!" Chris yelled. Emma rolled her eyes and returned to the cockpit.

"Really? I think we were still on the air." he said, while looking at Ashley. He tried to talk to her, but she answered really angry. "Don't bother me! Jerk!" she yelled. Not only Jackson was confused, all the competitors too.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: This new kids are really weird. And that sometimes is better, 'cos they're easily to manipulate (She smiled deviously). What? After coming in 5th place the last time, I'm even more eager to win this stupid competition. And no one will stop me. Shawn? I have a plan working for that.

*END*

* * *

The fourteen competitors were now out of the plane, ready for the challenge Chris have planned for them.

"Well, my beloved cast. It's time for the first challenge! A race through the place!"

"A race? You didn't do that the last time you went to Siberia?" Clarice asked.

"Don't care." he replied. "Here, there are your karts. The green for the Favorites, the orange for the Fans. You have to run all over Siberia, reaching the determinated spots where you'll stop and mark you're racing legally. If you don't stop in one, you'll lose. Then, you'll find the finish line. First team to reach the finish line, and have marked all the spots, will win the challenge and won't send someone home tonight!"

"Send home? So we're having elimination tonight?" Marvin asked. Chris affirmed it, and all the contestants gulped.

"Stop the chatting! We can't lose more time! Go to your karts and race!" Chris yelled. The fourteen contestants, divided in their respective teams, ran towards their karts and start racing.

The Favorites were leading in the race. Tha Fans were behind them, really away.

"We need to win, Ian! Drive faster!" Marvin yelled at him.

"I'm driving fast..." he muttered.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you are!" she yelled again. Ian frowned.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ian: Stupid bossy girl. The fact is, if my brother's team loses, they're going to vote him out. I can't let that happen (He had a devious face).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Marvin: By far... This team sucks. Ian and Nicole are psycho, Lyla and Clyde are just awkward, and Ryan and Ahsley are useless! I need to put my knowledge in handy.

*END*

* * *

"C'mon, let me drive!" Marvin said. "I'll do it better, we need to win!"

"I'm doing it fine..." Ian muttered again.

Lyla and Clyde tried to convince Ian to gave Marvin the lead of the kart. "Please, Ian! Gave it to Marvin! We're far behind the Favorites!" Lyla yelled. "Yeah, where's your team spirit?" Clyde said. Ian frowned. "You don't talk to me!" he yelled at Clyde.

Ashley was singing very loudly. Ryan was asleep. Lyla, Clyde and Ian were all yelling. Nicole was watching the latter three fight, excited. Marvin was furious.

"STOP!" she yelled. All the Fans remained silent.

* * *

In the Favorites kart, they were working better than the Fans.

"We're so going to win!" Paige yelled, seeing the Fans kart away from theirs.

"There! The first mark!" Sapphire yelled. Shawn drove towards the mark, they stopped and marked the race, and then continued. The Favorites then celebrated their advantage, while the Fans were still trying to work together, but it was difficult.

After forty minutes, the Fans and the Favorites have already marked some of the spots.

"We need to win!" Marvin yelled. All her team was scared with her.

"Umm... Marvin, right? Are you, okay?" Ryan asked.

"I'll be okay when we win!" she yelled.

The Fans finally reached the Favorites. Ian tried his best on making the team lose, but he failed misserably, all thanks to Marvin's lead.

The Favorites tried to reach the Fans, and they began battling the one against the other. Ian was happy with this, until Marvin told him something that will change his plans.

"If we lose, you're going home!" Marvin yelled pointing at him. "Why me?" he finally spoke high. "Because you were the one who was going slow! Maybe... you were trying to make us lose!" she yelled. The team was surprised. Ian frowned.

"Think what you want." he said.

Then, the Favorites team crossed the finish line.

"Yes, we win!" they all yelled. Chris appeared there, and revised they have marked all the spots. He then saw some of them were unmarked.

"Sorry, but you didn't." he said. "There's 9 spots, and you only marked 6."

The entire team was silent.

The Fans team crossed the line too. "No, we lost!" Marvin yelled. She was defeated. Lyla, Clyde and Ashley tried to calm her, while Nicole and Ryan didn't care and got out of the kart quickly. Ian came too, and tried to walk to where his brother was, but Marvin stopped him.

"You! We lost by your fault! You sabotaged us!" she yelled. The ones comforting saw him with conflictive faces, telling him to get away. Ian rolled his eyes, while Chris arrived with them.

"Fans, what happened to you? I was cheering for you guys." Chris said, willing to make Marvin angry. And he did it. But Lyla told him to stop.

"Can you shut it, please? No one wants to hear you!" she yelled. Clyde and Ashley saw her, confused. "I mean, it's not nice to try to make people angry."

"I've only came to tell you that, although you didn't make it first here... You still can win!" Chris said.

Marvin regained her happiness. The entire team, excluding for Ian, too. He then revised the marker of the spots.

"Fans team... Of 9 spots, you marked..." he was saying.

Both teams were waiting to hear who the winner was. The Favorites were all hoping that the other team marked less spots than them.

"8!" Chris yelled. "The Fans win!"

All the Fans cheered. Ian had a blank expression.

"And the Favorites are sending someone tonight!" Chris yelled, now pointing to the Favorites, who were all sad.

"Well teams, it's time to return to the plane!" he yelled.

* * *

Back in the Jumbo Jet, the girls were accomodating each other into their bunks.

"I think we can share a bunk... It would be cool, huh?" Paige said to Clarice. Clarice agreed. Marvin and Lyla decided to share a bunk too.

"I want the high bed!" Nicole yelled, jumping to it. Ashley and Sapphire looked at her, and then at each other.

"This one's yours, music-girl." Sapphire said, choosing the lone bed. Ashley sighed, and take the bunk were Nicole was.

"Please, Nicole." Ashley said. "Don't kill me."

Nicole ignored her, and kept playing in her bed.

* * *

In the guys bunker, they were still trying to pick their beds.

"Well, looks like it's guys sleeping together!" Clyde said. Many of the guys saw him with surprise, Ian and Dallas with disgust. "I mean...

"Don't say anything more, kid." Shawn said. Clyde blushed. "Ok, I'll sleep alone, people."

"I wanted to sleep alone too. It's better for my relax." Ryan said. Shawn frowned. "Well, you won't. The lone bed's mine." he replied, and put his stuff in the bed.

Ryan walked to another bed, which he shared with Jackson. Ian and Dallas shared another one too, and Clyde saw Wesley's bed as the only one available.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked.

"Don't care... do what you want." Wesley replied. Then, they heard Chris' voice in the announcer. "Favorites... it's time to vote! The first elimination ceremony of the season is about to start!" he said.

* * *

The Favorites walked towards the new voting cabin. Ian walked there, trying to convince some of the contestants to vote anyone else, but Dallas. He only could talk to Sapphire.

"Please, don't vote him! He's a little dumb and everything, but he deserves to stay!" Ian claimed. Sapphire laughed.

"A little? Ha-ha. Ok, honey. I'll do it. But I want something for me; I'm not doing this for free." she replied.

"What? My body?" he said. Sapphire laughed again. "Please! I have someone hotter than you just for me! I want an inter-team alliance. You accept it?"

Ian thinked it some seconds. "Vote Clarice today, and I'll be in any alliance you want." Both smiled deviously, and Sapphire walked towards the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige, Jackson, Wesley and Clarice head to the cabin in a group.

"So... who are you voting for tonight." Paige asked.

"Dallas... He's a loser." Wesley replied. Clarice and Paige agreed.

"I don't think we should vote Dallas tonight." Jackson said. "Yeah, he's a total dork, but he isn't a threat like Shawn. Think it. Shawn could win some challenges for us, like how we almost won today's, but when the merge comes, he'll become unstoppable. And remember he made it to the final three last time. We couldn't keep him around so long."

Clarice and Paige looked at each other. Wesley rolled his eyes.

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome, Favorites team, to this season's first Elimination Ceremony!" Chris said. "You're going to be the first to re-inaugurate the Drop of Shame!" he said, pointing at the falling door. The seven contestants gulped.

The Ceremony place was exactly the same from TDWT. The Favorites were all sit.

"This time, the safe contestants will receive one of these passports with your face, while the voted out will leave the game and the plane forever." Chris yelled. "You all have voted, and it's time to start this ceremony! I already want to see one of you falling!"

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Paige: Dallas... Or Shawn? Hard decision (She watches her doll). What do I do, Stitch?

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jackson: Shawn, you're going home tonight! And there's no Idol to save you this time! (He laughs).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Sapphire told me to vote for Clarice... I guess it's ok. If she, or Dorkllas, or anyone else goes, I'm fine with it.

*END*

* * *

"The first passport of the night goes to... Paige!" Chris yelled, and threw the passport at her. Paige yelled happily. "You're over-acting." Wesley claimed. Paige frowned.

"Jackson!"

"Sapphire!"

"Wesley!"

"And..."

The bottom three contestants all have mixed emotions. Shawn was a bit nervous, although he seemed to not be. Clarice was nervous too. And Dallas... Dallas too.

"Dallas." Chris said, surprised. He threw the passport at him, directly in his face. Dallas managed to catched. "TIDAL WAVE!" he yelled. Shawn and Clarice looked at each other. Ian, who was behind some big Tiki figure that was there, smiled evilly.

"This is the last passport. And it will go to the last safe contestant!" Chris yelled. "Clarice... or Shawn."

Both were more nervous than before. Sapphire hold Shawn's hand, smiling at him. He smiled too. Paige and Jackson smiled at Clarice, and she replied the gesture.

"The last safe contestant is..."

The intense music started. Shawn was worried. Clarice was sweating.

"Clarice! Shawn, you're out!" Chris yelled.

Clarice received her passport happily. Shawn was surprised, along with Sapphire. He stood up annoyed, seeing the other players with wrath.

"You did a big mistake. You took the strongest one here." he said, and walked towards the Drop's point. Sapphire followed him.

"I'll miss you." she said. Both smiled, and they kissed. Paige cheered. "Oh, that's like, so romantic!"

Wesley rolled his eyes at her. She saw him. "What's your deal with me?" she yelled.

"Shut up! This is their moment." Chris said, pointing at Shawn and Sapphire. Emma grabbed the parachute and went to give it to Shawn.

"Here's your parachute, cute... Have a nice fall." she said, winking at him. Shawn smiled. Sapphire frowned at this. "You don't have anything else to do now?" she yelled angrily at her, pushing her away of them. Emma walked away, annoyed.

Shawn smiled at Sapphire, and kissed her again. Then, he jumped of the plane. He was heard yelling, although it wasn't a scared yell.

"Wow... that was unexpected. I've really believed you'll give Dallas the boot." Chris said. "I've thinked it too." Sapphire exclaimed, bothered.

All the remaining Favorites looked at Dallas. He had an excited face.

"Well, Favorites, it's time to return to your bunkers and rest a little. We'll have an intense challenge the next time!" Chris yelled. The six contestants returned to their respective bunkers.

* * *

Sapphire was walking towards the girls bunker when Ian stopped her.

"I see Clarice didn't went home, what happened?" he asked.

"You don't care. But remember what we pacted. You, and me, in an inter-team alliance. I'll need it now more than ever." she said, pushing him to the wall. "Allies!" he said. She smiled, and let him go. She was about to enter the bunker, but walked to the restroom.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Now that Shawn's gone I need to be more careful... Those people saw him as a threat, and maybe think I'm one too. I need that alliance with crazy guy. But also one in my team (She thinks). Oh, whatever. I'll do anything to stay. I won't be voted out again, be sure of that.

*END*

* * *

"This first episode was awesome! An intense welcome, an amazing challenge, and a surprising elimination! What more a host could ask?"

"But we're just getting started! One out, eleven left! Who will manage to avoid the Drop of Shawn... I mean, Shame? Clyde? Ian? Sapphire? Will the Fans win again, or the Favorites will regain the power? And who will be send home the next time?"

"We'll only know the answers to those questions here, so be sure to join us in the next episode!"

"Right here, on Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris yelled from the cockpit.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1!**

**Yeah! I was hoping to post this one now! I don't want you to wait so much... :D**

**We get to know the Fans! And we saw the Favorites again! **

**Shawn was voted out! I wanted him to stay a little, but he got enough screentime in the last story! And there's a lot of people who needs more development than him! (I don't want him to become a writer's pet, like some delinquent from the past seasons XD)  
**

**So, this is it. Remember to PM me or review the chapter! I want to know what you think of it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tomb of King McLean

**_Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites . Chapter 2 . "The Tomb of King McLean"_**

**_Cast:_**

**_The Favorites Team:_**

_Clarice – The Mystery_

_Dallas – The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Jackson – The Hipster_

_Paige – The Disney Chick_

_Sapphire – The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn – The Dark Jock – ELIMINATED – 14th Place_

_Wesley – The Maniacal Twin_

**_The Fans Team:_**

_Ahsley – The Living Contradiction_

_Clyde – The Transparent Closet_

_Ian – The Deceptive Mad Scientist_

_Lyla – The Unwilling Snarker_

_Marvin – The Competitive Peacemaker_

_Nicole – The Crazy Girl_

_Ryan – The Lazy Genius_

_**Intern:**_

_Emma – The Ice Queen_

* * *

"Last time... On Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites!"

"The fourteen contestants, veterans and newbies, said hello to the new season! Maybe not the most extreme, but yes the most dramatic? Why? First episode, and we just saw a lot of new friendships and rivalries appearing!"

"Divided in Fans and Favorites, the players had to compete in a karts-racing challenge in order to prevent their team of the elimination! The Fans showed that sometimes, being experienced isn't necessary in this game, when they won putting aside their differences!"

"At the end, Sapphire and Ian allied and Shawn went home! Yeah, he was the first to jump, and there's still more coming!"

"What will happen in this episode? Will Sapphire manipulate Ian, or he will? Will Dallas and Clyde become the next surprise couple? Ha-ha! I don't think so!"

"Just wait, because this episode's going to be interesting! Right now, on Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fans vs. Favorites!"

* * *

The competitors were all sleeping in their bunkers. Clarice woke up a bit dazzled, and felt something uncomfortable in her legs. She revised the bed, and saw a big scorpion on it. She yelled, obviously freaked, scaring the other girls too.

"Clarice, what happened?" Lyla asked. She pointed at the scorpion, and many of the girls yelled too.

"Please, it's just a... little... scorpion..." Sapphire said, seeing the scorpion with indifference, but scared in the inside. Clarice grabbed it really carefully, and tossed it in a box she had behind the bed.

"Who will try to scare you like this?" Ashley asked. Clarice was doubtful too, but then she realized something.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clarice: It was Ian! That psycho put the scorpion on my bed! Grr... I hate people like them, trying to defend the undefendable! (She hit the sink of the confessional with her fists).

*END*

* * *

Clarice went to the guys bunker and knocked at the door. Jackson opened the door. "Clarice? What do you want?" he asked. Clarice pushed him away and went towards Ian's bed.

"Why you put a scorpion on my bed?" she yelled. Ian woke up, scared. "What? A scorpion! Do you really think I'll put a scorpion close to you?"

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ian: Yes, I did (He smiled).

*END*

* * *

"Look, I don't know who or what made that scorpion appear in your bed, but it wasn't me! I promise!" he said. Clarice frowned and returned to her bunker, annoyed. Dallas did a worried face to Ian, who only smiled. They were about to sleep again, until they heard Emma's voice.

"Chris says it's time for the challenge!" she yelled.

The thirteen competitors walked towards the door of the plane. Chef opened it, and they went below, seeing an inmense amount of sand in front of them. Chris then appeared there, wearing a pharaoh suit. Clarice walked close to him.

"Chris... you know why there was a scorpion in my bed?" she asked. Ian rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, here are a lot. Maybe one of them walked to the plane, and directly into your room." he replied. Then he thinked a little. "Emma! Chef! Revise if there aren't more scorpions!" he yelled at them. "Well... Ongietorre, my beloved competitors! It's time to start the challenge!" he yelled.

"That was basque? Because it wasn't right. It's Ongietorri" Ryan said. Chris frowned. "Well, ignoring Merit 2.0's comment, I'm happy to inform you we're in Egypt!"

"Chris... Basque is the ancestral language of the Basque Country, a region spanning an area in northeastern Spain and France. Isn't speaked in Egypt." Ryan replied. All the contestants laughed, making Chris frown even more. Emma laughed in the plane too, as she was the one who told Chris Egypt's supposed language.

"Emma... Whatever!" he yelled. "Here, in front of us, is the tomb of the king McLean, my grand-grand-grand-grand-grand... well, he was my parent! He hide an enormous relic in this tomb, and today's challenge is related to that! You're going to go into the tomb and search the family treasure!"

All the contestants gulped. "You're keeping the originality with the challenges, right?" Wesley added.

"Just go and find the damn treasure." Chris said. "Now!"

The thirteen competitors ran towards the tomb. There were two entries, and they stopped to revise which one was the right.

"Forgot to add it." Chris said, appearing behind of them. "Only one team could go into one entry. So, be careful with your pick!"

Ryan thinked it a little. "The right one." he pointed, and walked towards it. "Are you sure?" Marvin asked. Ryan affirmed it, and kept walking to the entry. His team followed him.

"So, we got the left one." Jackson said. "Cool. At least isn't the popular of the two."

"Keep your hipster quotes for someone who wants to heard them." Wesley said. All his team laughed, and he was left behind. "I'm not a hipster!" he yelled.

* * *

The Fans were already in the tomb, trying to figure the way towards the treasure place.

"Well, brainy... If you knew this entry was the appropiate one, then you'll know where are we going." Marvin asked him. "I guess... I'm tired. Someone carry me?" he replied. All the team looked at each other, and they looked at Ian. He rolled his eyes, and began carrying Ryan. The team then kept walking.

* * *

The Favorites were in the same situation than the fans, before they finally arrived to the end of the way. Then they saw there were two entries again.

"So, which one we pick?" Paige asked.

"And what if we divide? You know, like divide and conquer?" Dallas added. All the team saw him surprised, not waiting a good answer coming from him.

"That's not a bad idea... Finally you're doing more than crying to little brother." Clarice muttered. "Ok, me, Jackson and Wesley go to the right door. Paige, you, Sapphire and Dal..."

"Tidal Wave." he said.

"Tidal Wave, yeah. Paige, Sapphire and Tidal Wave to the left one. Agree?" she said. The entire team agreed and they went to their respective entries.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fans were in the two entries too.

Ryan saw both doors. "I'll go... for the right door." he said. Ian carried him to the selected door, and Nicole went there too. But Marvin stopped them.

"How we know you're not wrong?" she said. "Maybe you're just guessing or something, and this isn't a guessing thing."

Ryan yawned. "Don't be so intense. If you don't want to go, don't go. There's another door, and I think you're able to get into... Or I'm wrong?"

Marvin frowned. She, Clyde and Lyla walked towards the left door. The others went to the right one. But they didn't note Ashley was there, as she was listening to music. She remained there, until she saw that all her team disappeared. She went to the left one, following Marvin and the others who went with her.

* * *

Paige, Sapphire and Dallas were walking. Ian, Ryan and Nicole appeared there too. Ryan was now walking by himself, and Ian hide in some rocks. Nicole looked behind. "Where's the other guy?" she asked. She and Ryan looked for him everywhere, but got tired after a while and kept walking. Ian then followed the Favorites group. When he finally reached them, he tried to talk to Dallas, but the latter didn't heard him.

"Tidal Wave!" he said, silently. Dallas wasn't hearing him. He tried to get close to him, but Dallas freaked out and made a scandal. Both girls looked and saw him too.

"Well, it seems like we have some fan behind us! We're no giving autographs, kid!" Sapphire yelled.

"I want to talk with my brother." he replied. Dallas walked with him, but Sapphire meddled between the two.

"If you want to tell him something, do it in front of me. We are allies, remember?" she said. Paige was shocked.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Paige: Wow... Alliance? That's really dangerous, I mean, for me. Now I know it, they're going to blackmail me or something, like in the past seasons of the show (She seems really scared).

*END*

* * *

In fact, no one of the others remembered Paige was there. It wasn't until Ian saw her, that he noted it.

"Here's dolly lollipop... I'll tell you later." he said, and returned with his teammates. Sapphire saw Dallas with an intrigued look, while Paige was still nervous.

In another part of the tomb, Marvin and Lyla were revising every part of it. Clyde was looking at it. "This place's so... rustic. It needs more colour, something really spicy!" he said.

Lyla smiled. "Yeah, I don't know what sane person will like to rest forever here." she said. "I mean... It's nice, in it's own weird way." she said. "Right?"

"Right..." Clyde replied, somewhat confused.

Marvin frowned. "Stop talking! We need to focus on winning!"

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lyla: Am I acting nice? I don't know... I think Clyde and Marvin don't care, but what if they do? They'll think I'm being rude. (She crosses her arms, and sees the camera). Do you like me? I'm not a sanctimonious!

*END*

* * *

Ashley was lost. She still was listening to music. She was so distracted with her music, that didn't saw she was heading towards a big hole. Luckily, Jackson, Clarice and Wesley were walking close to the hole. They saw Ashley, and Jackson quickly ran to save her. She was about to fall, but Jackson grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"That... was close." he said. Ashley smiled. "Thanks, my hero." she said.

Wesley was indifferent, like always. Clarice smiled. They kept walking, and Jackson followed them, after smiling at Ashley again. She blushed.

The two teams, divided in little groups, were still trying to find King Mclean's treasure.

"Do you think they'll find it?" Chef asked Chris.

"Umm... Nah!" he replied, and took a bomb controller. "Contestants, be ready! You're going to experiment some little problems now!" he yelled, while pressing the button. The hidden bombs began exploding, making the tomb fell apart. All the players started running desperately.

"Awesome!" Chris yelled. "Which team will win this time? Fans... or Favorites? Find it after the break!"

* * *

Nicole was now carrying Ryan, and they were running because the zone of the tomb where they were was falling faster. They saw the big hole where Ashley almost fell, and it was their only way of surviving the collapse.

"We need to jump on it!" Nicole yelled. "Are you crazy? We're gonna die! Probabilities of surviving a fall like this one are..." Ryan was saying, before Nicole shut him.

"You're too boring!" she yelled, throwing him to the hole. Then she jumped, seconds before the entire zone collapsed completely.

* * *

Paige, Dallas and Sapphire were still running, and passed a beautiful diamond that was there. Paige and Sapphire ignored it, but Dallas saw it and grabbed it. Some parts of the walls began falling, and they ran faster.

After a lot of destruction, the tomb finally collapsed. The contestants were all reunited at the outside of the tomb, waiting for Chris. Ryan and Nicole came all dirty from another place, probably the end of the hole where they jumped (and were throwed). Dallas was playing with the diamond, and no one put attention on him.

"Well, it seems like nobody found the treasure." Chris said. "We'll have to do a tie-breaker challenge... wait! Dallas! Where did you found that?"

"This? In the tomb." he said. All the competitors saw him and the diamond, shocked.

"No tie-breaker challenge! The Favorites win!" Chris yelled.

The Favorites cheered. Many of the Fans sighed. Ian smiled. Marvin was angry.

"Fans... I'll see you in your first Elimination Ceremony ever!" Chris said. "It's time to return to the plane!"

The thirteen competitors walked towards the plane. Dallas was still playing with the diamond. "You! Give me that." Chris said. Dallas gave it to him, and walked sloppy to the plane.

* * *

The Favorites were hanging around in the First Class of the plane. Dallas was playing with a fake diamond, while Clarice, Jackson and Wesley were enjoying a massage. Paige and her doll were drinking some juice in the bar, and Sapphire arrived there. She called Dallas to reunite with them.

"Why you want to talk to us?" Paige asked, hugging Stitch scared.

"I know you know... I have an alliance with your brother." Sapphire said, pointing at Dallas. "So, you are in that alliance too."

Dallas and Paige denied it, because they didn't want to be in an alliance. Sapphire frowned.

"Don't be... and you'll be out." she said. "Don't mess with me, guys. I can be dangerous, and I can be nice. It all depends on what you do."

Paige sighed. "I'm in."

"Me too... My bro isn't a mean person, so it shouldn't be bad." Dallas said.

"Fine. So, we are allies." Sapphire said, putting her arms in both's shoulders. The two looked at each other, a bit worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fans were eating in the second class dinner. Chef prepared them a green, toxic-like soup. "Radioactive squid... Such appropiate for the newbies." he said. They were trying to eat it, but none of them could.

"This sucks!" Marvin said. "We need to return to the First Class! And for that, we need to win!"

"Win, win, win. Are those the only words you know?" Ian replied. Marvin frowned.

"If you just have listened to me..." Ryan said. "We wouldn't be in this mess."

The entire team frowned at him.

"Fans, it's time to vote! Your first Elimination Ceremony it's about to start!" Chris yelled. The Fans walked towards the voting cabin, and picked the person they'll be voting that night.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Nicole: (She sees the seven passports). Who to vote? (She picks one). This one!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clyde: Ian's acting like a jerk! And that's so uncalled for! Im voting for him! (He stamps Ian's passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lyla: (She has Ian's and Ryan's passports in her hands). Both are suckers... So it's hard. I mean... They're not acting as nice persons, right?

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ian: I'll see you in hell, Marvin (He stamps Marvin's passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ashley: _And we danced all night to the best song ever! We knew every line now I can't remember!_(While she was singing, she falls of her chair, and gets up laughing).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ryan: Marvin thinks she's the supreme leader? She doesn't know anything! (He stamps her passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Marvin: Ryan... or Ian? I guess... (She doubts it a little, and takes a decision).

*END*

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome, newbies, to your first Elimination Ceremony ever! And maybe the last for one of you!" Chris yelled.

The seven competitors were there, sit in the bench. Ian and Marvin looked at each other, deviously. Ryan had a secure face. Lyla and Clyde were both nervous. Ashley had retired one of her earbuds, but she was still listening to music. Nicole was excited.

"This time, the safe contestants will receive one of these passports with your face, while the voted out will leave the game and the plane forever, via the Drop of Shame." Chris yelled. "You all have voted, and it's time to start this ceremony!"

Chef and Emma opened the door for the Drop. The contestants gulped.

"The first passport of the night goes to... Lyla!" Chris yelled, and threw the passport at her. Lyla catched it, happy.

"Clyde!"

"Ashley!"

"And... Nicole!"

Marvin, Ryan and Ian were nervous. Marvin was becoming annoyed, while Ian was worried. Ryan still was secure. Both were more nervous than before.

"Well, contestants. Two of you got two votes, while the eliminated got three." Chris said. "This are the last passports. And they'll go to the last safe contestants!" Chris yelled. "Marvin, Ian or Ryan."

The three of them were waiting. The intense music started.

"The first eliminated of the Fans Team, and second eliminated of the game is..."

After some suspense seconds, it was about to end.

"Ryan! Marvin, Ian, you're safe!" Chris yelled.

Both received their passports. Ryan was really pissed off.

"You voted me? Why? The only thing I did was help you guys in the challenge!" Ryan yelled.

"Yes, but you're lazy... And that wouldn't help us later." Marvin replied. Ryan rolled his eyes, and walked towards the door.

Chef was about to gave him his parachute, but Emma grabbed it.

"You know what you just lost, right? I was an advantage in the intelligence challenges, but whatever. You'll need me later, and you'll be sorry." Ryan said. The team launched their passports at him. Emma launched him his parachute, making him fall of the plane, yelling.

The team cheered.

"I knew that guy was Noah-like! He was even the first out of his team too!" Chris said. "Fans, you can return to your bunkers now. You'll need to sleep for the next challenge."

The Fans returned to their bunkers.

"Ok, that was awesome." Chris said. "Emma, prepare the hot-tub! Chef, I'm coming for you!" Then he walked away.

Lyla and Clyde were walking for a glass of milk to the kitchen. But they heard some voices coming from a room, and decided to stop so they could hear more. Sapphire, Ian, Paige and Dallas were there, talking about the alliance.

"So, can I trust she?" Ian asked Sapphire.

"If you can trust me, you can trust anyone." Sapphire replied. Ian smiled.

"We're not doing bad stuff, right? I mean, causing people to go home, and things like that?" Paige asked. Sapphire and Ian remained silent for a second, and then started laughing. Dallas and Paige were both nervous.

"Okay, we're all allies." Ian said, putting his hand in the center of a little desk. Sapphire and Dallas put their hands on Ian's. Paige doubt it a little, and the she put her's too.

"Allies." the three said.

Lyla and Clyde were both surprised. They walked away, trying to not make noise.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dallas: My brother isn't a mean person... But Sapphire is, and now we are allies? I'm a bit scared, I don't know if this is sure.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: One, by one...

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ian: They'll all be gone.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

(The camera shows a split picture of Ian's and Sapphire's confessionals, both laughing evilly).

*END*

* * *

"Exciting! A new evil alliance coming!"

"What will happen in the next episode? Will this alliance manage the entire competition? Will the Fans be sorry of eliminating Ryan? Will the Favorites win again, or the Fans will regain what they lost?"

"And who will be the next loser to take the Drop of Shame?"

"Just wait and see it in the one of the most espectacular episodes ever! Right here, on Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris yelled, while being in his hot-tub. Chef was there too, and tried to get close to him. "Not now, Chef." Chris said, smiling at him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2!**

**I've wrote it! And here is it! **

**Ryan went home! Yeah, I wanted him to stay, but it was recquired for the story!**

**And we already didn't have cameos, but they'll start appearing soon!**

**And... there's no more to say :D Keep PMing me and reviewing the story! It's nice to read what you think of it!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Romance In France

**_Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites . Chapter 3 . "Romance In France"_**

**_Cast:_**

**_The Favorites Team:_**

_Clarice – The Mystery_

_Dallas – The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Jackson – The Hipster_

_Paige – The Disney Chick_

_Sapphire – The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn – The Dark Jock – ELIMINATED – 14th Place_

_Wesley – The Maniacal Twin_

**_The Fans Team:_**

_Ahsley – The Living Contradiction_

_Clyde – The Transparent Closet_

_Ian – The Deceptive Mad Scientist_

_Lyla – The Unwilling Snarker_

_Marvin – The Competitive Peacemaker_

_Nicole – The Crazy Girl_

_Ryan – The Lazy Genius – ELIMINATED – 13th Place_

_**Intern:**_

_Emma – The Ice Queen_

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites!"

"The thirteen competitors had to find an interesting family relic! So, we traveled to Egypt ready to enjoy the awesomeness of the King Mclean's tomb!"

"The alliance between Sapphire and Ian took a new way when they added Paige and Dallas to the mix! Later, a lot of stuff happened, and how I was too bored, I decided to blast the tomb away! I was in my right, I guess..."

"Dallas surpresively found the diamond, and the Favorites won the challenge! At the end, the Fans voted Ryan, the couch potato and he take the second Drop of the season!"

"What will happen in this new episode? Will the new antagonists manipulate their respective teams? Will some of the people who doesn't have relevance finally do something to shine? We'll only know that here, on Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fans vs. Favorites!"

* * *

The twelve players were having lunch in their respective places. The Favorites were eating fried chicken in the first class zone, while the Fans were eating a mash of all the recycled food.

Clyde and Lyla tried to eat it, but they puked. Marvin, annoyed, threw the plate to the ground.

"I hate eating this!" Marvin said. Chef appeared behind her, carrying a big knife with him. All the fans, even Ian, freaked out by this.

"Put. The plate. On the..." Chef was saying, when another plate punched him on the face. It was Nicole's.

"I don't want to eat this either." she said, smiling. Chef frowned, and returned to the kitchen. The entire team threw their plates, relieved.

"Like I've said. As soon as we return to the first class, better." Marvin said. The team nodded. Ian rolled his eyes.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ian: Marvin's getting tiring... (He thinks). I need some people to vote her out, like now!

*END*

* * *

The Favorites were enjoying their time in the first class as much as they could do. They were eating now a rice soup. Clarice was about to taste some of her soup, when Paige noted that her spoon was desintegrating.

"Clarice, no!" she yelled. Clarice stopped eating. Paige showed her the spoon, totally destroyed. Clarice was scared.

"What the hell is this?" she said, revising the soup. The plate where it was contained was made of an undestructable metal, so it didn't burn. But Clarice threw her soup at the floor, and saw it burned completely. Paige and Clarice looked at each other. Then, the latter frowned.

"Ian!" she yelled.

In that moment, they heard Emma's voice in the speaker.

"Ok, suckers. We're arriving to France now. Repeating, we're arriving to France now." she said.

Many of the competitors cheered. The others... the others didn't care that much.

"France... nice!" Clyde said. He gave a high-five to Lyla.

* * *

The Jumbo Jet arrived close an unknown French airport. The twelve competitors came down of the plane, and saw Chris and Chef already there, both smiling.

"Ok, what's going on?" Jackson asked. The two hosts smiled.

"We travelled here... because Chef and me were getting married!" Chris yelled. All the competitors remained open-mouthed. Ian and Dallas were wide-eyed too. Clyde rolled his eyes, nervously.

"You're getting married, with him? A guy... like you?" Dallas asked. Clarice frowned. "Let's get this started." she said. Ian walked towards his brother, trying to protect him.

"Get away from him." Ian said to Clarice and Clyde. Clarice rolled her eyes. Clyde was wide-eyed. "Why I'll try to hurt him?" he replied.

"Because you're like them... Like the people who hurted me." Dallas said, traumatized.

"What, gay? No! I'm straight as a line!" Clyde said. Many of the competitors, from both teams, laughed silently. "Why are you laughing? It's true!" he said.

"SHUT IT NOW! This isn't about the homophobe who needs his lil' bro, or the weird chick, or the obviously gay guy!" Chris said, bothering the people he mentioned. "This is about us, about me and Larry..." he said, holding Chef's hand.

"So, for today's challenge, we're doing something really easy. We'll be travelling to an exclusive restaurant, and you'll have to act a fake dinner, with a fake lover!" Chris yelled. "We'll be busy with our wedding, so Emma's taking the host role this time!"

Emma came down of the plane, altive. The contestants saw her annoyed.

"Okay... As a consolation prize for the losers of the past challenge, the Fans will have the opportunity to pick their rival for the challenge, using this amazing wheel-of-couples!" Chris said. "Lyla, you go first!"

Lyla walked towards the wheel. She rolled it, and fell on Wesley's spot. Wesley rolled his eyes. Paige sighed.

"Clyde!"

Clyde rolled it and fell on Sapphire's. Sapphire was happier. Clyde gulped.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: The alternative kid? (She laughs). Ha-ha. I'm going to rock this!

*END*

* * *

"Marvin!"

Marvin rolled the wheel, and it fell on Paige's.

"Seriously? Ok, I guess." Marvin said. She smiled at Paige, who nervously smiled too.

"Ashley!" Chris yelled. Ashley was listening to music, and she seemed angry. "Ashley! ASHLEY!" he yelled again. Ashley heard him. "SHUT UP! I'M LISTENING TO MUSIC, CAN'T YOU GET IT!" she yelled at him. The entire cast, including Emma, were frozen.

"Can you roll the wheel, please?" Chris said. Ashley stumped towards the wheel, and rolled it violently. It fell on Jackson's spot.

"HAPPY?" Ashley yelled at Chris. He nodded, and she put her earbuds on again. Jackson smiled, but then gulped.

"Nicole!"

Nicole ignored him. "Fine... Nik?" Chris said. Nicole smiled and rolled the wheel. It fell on Dallas' spot.

"Nicole goes with Dallas!" Chris said.

"Tidal Wave." Dallas said. "Nik." Nicole said too. Both looked at the other, surprised.

Chris frowned. "Made the one... for the other." he said. "So, that means Ian and Clarice are our last couple!"

"Damn it!" Clarice said. Her team saw her with surprise. "What?" she yelled at them.

"Now that the couples are ready, you'll head to the restaurant while me and Chef go the church. Emma will inform you all the details of the challenge there! See you, guys!" Chris said, while being carried away by Chef.

"Let's go, to the chapel of love!" they both sang while they were walking. Emma stood in front of the cast.

"Ok, losers. It's time to go to the restaurant." she said, leading them towards a rundown car. They travelled all around France, until they finally arrived to some fancy restaurant close to the Eiffel Tower. They entered on it, and there was an empty table on the VIP zone.

* * *

"This is where the challenge will be. You and your designed partner will sit there, and fake you're having a romantic dinner. The winner's challenge will be the first person who succeds at seducing the other with tricks, words or whatever." Emma read from a paper. "What an idiotic challenge!"

"Agree." Wesley replied.

"Ok, start!" Emma yelled. "First couple, Lyla and Wesley!"

* * *

Lyla and Wesley took their spots.

"Ok... do you like, something?" Lyla asked him. Wesley said no. "Do you like movies?" she asked. Wesley said no. They kept the same pattern of answer and question, until Lyla, who had asked him if he liked music, food, books and TV shows, finally got annoyed.

"Hear me now, jerk! If you don't care about this, it's your problem! But I want to win, so Marvin doesn't had to be all angry the entire day! I'm not going to lose this thanks to a life resent like you!" she yelled at him. Wesley and everyone in the restaurant was surprised. Lyla breathed, and realized what she said. "Sorry... I didn't want to mean that, it's just..."

"Don't say more." Wesley said. "That... was awesome. I like rude girls."

Lyla smiled. Paige face-palmed.

"It seems like Wesley has fallen for Lyla! It's one point for the Fans!" Emma yelled. "Next couple! Clyde and Sapphire!"

* * *

Clyde took his spot. Sapphire remained stood, and got close to him. She began touching his face, his hair and his neck. Clyde was sweating.

"Don't you like it, honey?" she said. Clyde tried to say yes, but then stood up of his chair.

"I quit!" he yelled.

Sapphire and the Favorites team cheered. The Fans saw Clyde with anger. "Bitchy scores one point for the 'Favorites'!" Emma yelled, sarcastically. "Who are you calling bitchy, preppie?" Sapphire yelled. Emma ignored her.

* * *

"Next! The lesbo couple!" she yelled. Paige and Marvin took their spots. Paige was so nervous, that she was silent. Marvin, in her will of winning, tried to do a seductive talk with her, but failed. The two then remained silent for three minutes, making Emma and the competitors bored.

"Ok... enough. At least Mar-win tried, so she and the Fans win this one." Emma said. The Fans regained their hope and cheered. "Next! Ashley and Jackson!"

* * *

Ashley retired her earbuds, and she seemed more calm. Really calm. Jackson sit too, and he smiled at her.

"Your shirt's cool." Ashley said. "Your's too." Jackson replied.

"So... what kind of music do you like?" Ashley asked him. "I sure like Justin Bieber. I mean, he's so indie in any sense." Jackson replied. Both began laughing, and remained silent, seeing at each other. Suddenly, they started kissing, surprising Emma and the cast. Emma ran towards the table and, with the help of a waiter, she separated them.

"Stop! Ugh, this is a tie!" Emma yelled. "Fans have three, while Favorites only two!"

The Fans cheered again. Ashley and Jackson returned with their teams, smiling at the other.

* * *

"Next couple! Nicole and Dallas! Or Nik and Tidal... whatever, I don't know!" Emma yelled. The two mentioned competitors walked towards the chairs and sit.

"You know, I like aliens... They are cool, but I also fear them!" she said. Dallas was silent. "Those... are like, greenish, right? Like neon green? Such a nice colour!" he said.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yeah... you aren't very smart, huh?"

"Not that much, but I have a bottles collection, where I have lightnings!" Dallas said. He saw a shiny silver object that was there. "Oh, look! I'll keep it with my other shinies!"

"Shinies? Seriously?" Nicole said, now talking with the cast. "Sorry, but there's no way I can be attracted to this boy." she said.

"Sure thing... Ti-dork Wave wins this round! And the teams are tied with three points!" Emma yelled. "It all depends on the next couple! Ian and Clarice!"

* * *

The two sat in their chairs, and remained silent, looking at each other.

"Clarice, do something!" Sapphire said. Clarice was calm, until she saw a little spoon in the table. She remembered what happened in the morning, and saw Ian with a desperate hate.

"What, are you falling for me?" Ian asked, jokingly. Clarice was so angry, and stood up of her chair and began punching Ian. The entire restaurant was surprised with her attitude.

"Girl, stop!" Ian was yelling. "I'm not going to stop! You're a psycho! You tried to kill me! You put the scorpion in my bed, and you mixed my soup with acid!" she yelled at him.

All were mouth-opened. Dallas entered the fight, and grabbed Clarice.

"Leave me, dork! I'm going to give this jerk what he deserves!" Clarice yelled. Ian was bad. He had a black eye, and the entire body mauled.

* * *

In that moment, the main chef came. He talked to them in a fluent english.

"I don't want to do this, but you have to leave now." he said. The twelve contestants and Emma were expulsed of the restaurant, while the people on it were laughing of them. Emma was ashamed.

"That was awful! And, due to causing this mess, Clarice and her team loses! The Fans win!" Emma said. The Fans cheered. The Favorites looked at Clarice, who was more calm now. "And the Favorites are going to send someone home, as soon as Chris and Chef come from their weird-ding!"

* * *

The cast returned to the Jumbo Jet. The Fans returned to the beloved First Class.

"Oh, yeah! First class, baby!" Nicole yelled, and gave Ashley a high-five.

Marvin took five drinks. "Let's celebrate our win!" she said, and then saw Clyde and Lyla weren't there. "Where are Clyde and Lyla?"

The team looked for them, and didn't found them.

Ian was in the emergency. The nurse got out of the room, and Clyde and Lyla entered it. Ian saw them.

"What do you want?" Ian asked.

"We wanted to know how you were..." Lyla said. "I'm fine, you can go now." Ian said. He closed the door, and Lyla and Clyde looked at the other.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lyla: Okay... Ian has that alliance with Sapphire and the other favorites. We need to know more about it. So we need to become his friends (She doubts). Or at least make him not to hate us more.

*END*

* * *

The Favorites were in their respective bunkers. Paige and Clarice were talking in the girls bunker.

"I don't know what happened to me? You know I'm not usually like this! But things with that jerk have become personal!" Clarice said.

"Just let's hope he didn't convince..." Paige was saying, before she realized her words. Clarice was confused.

"He didn't convince, who?" Clarice asked. Paige began sweating.

"Oh... no one! Ha-ha! I'll, go for a drink. Do you want something?" she asked Clarice. Clarice frowned. "No, okay! Bye!" Paige leaved the room. Clarice remained silent.

"Competitors, my husband and I are back! Go to the voting cabin, the elimination time's close!" Chris yelled on the speaker. Then, they heard some romantic chat between Chris and Chef, and everyone tried to ignore it.

* * *

Clarice and Wesley were the first to enter the voting cabin, later Jackson arrived. Paige and Dallas were walking towards it separated, but Sapphire reunited them to talk.

"Okay, we'll be voting Clarice tonight." Sapphire said. "Got it?"

"Got it!" Dallas said.

"What? No way I'm voting for Clarice! She's my friend!" Paige yelled. "Shut it!" Sapphire murmured. "If you don't obbey, you'll be the next."

Paige sighed. "Here we go with the sighs." Wesley said, returning to his bunker after voting. Paige frowned.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clarice: Dallas has been nice, in his own way, since the competition started (She sighs). But his brother is killing me! (She doubts her decision a little). Although if I vote him, Ian will be angrier. So, I'll vote Sapphire.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Wesley: (He has two unknown passports in his hands). These two suck the most (He chooses one). I'll go for this one.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jackson: I'll vote Dallas. Yeah, Clarice sucked the challenge, but Dallas is so useless. He won the last time, but just because of his dumb character. Who's attracted like that to shiny things?

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Ba-bye, Clarice! (She stamps Clarice's passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dallas: Vote Clarice? I don't know. She's weird and all, but at least isn't a bossy (He thinks). But my brother said so, and he must be right...

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Paige: Sorry, but you're not manipulating me more! (She stamps Sapphire's passport).

*END*

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome, Favorites, to your second elimination ceremony!" Chris yelled. He was wearing a black tuxedo, same as Chef.

The six Favorites were surprised of this. Dallas was a bit nervous, and Sapphire eyed him and Paige. They both nodded. Later, Paige rolled her eyes. Clarice was more calm, but nervous. Jackson and Wesley were fine.

"Fine, you know how the whole thing works. You've voted, and we have here the five passports for the staying competitors. The one who receives the most votes, will leave without one, and will take the Drop of Shame." Chris said. "The first passport of the night goes to..."

Ian appeared behind the same tiki idol where he was in the first episode. No one except Sapphire saw him.

"Jackson!" Chris yelled. Jackson received his passport.

"Paige!"

Paige catched her passport. Clarice smiled at her. Paige smiled too, but then sighed.

"Wesley!"

"And..."

Sapphire was smiling deviously. Dallas was sweating. Clarice was more nervous.

"Dallas!" Chris yelled. "Tidal Wave!" Dallas yelled too, after receiving his passport. Sapphire and Clarice both looked at each other, and then to Chris.

"Competitors, this is the final passport. And it goes to..."

Clarice was looking desperately at Chris. Sapphire was still calm and smily. Ian was waiting the result. And the intense music was about to end.

"Sapphire!" Chris yelled, tossing the passport to the mentioned contestant. "That means Clarice is the eliminated!"

Clarice was shocked, although she was expecting to be voted out after what happened in the challenge. Paige and Jackson hugged her, and she walked towards the door. Ian was happy, and leaved to his bunker.

"Well, Clarice, have a nice fall." Chris said. Emma launched her the parachute. Clarice catched it, and smiling at her friends, jumped of the plane.

"Competitors, retire to your bunkers. And don't get close to my quarters. Chef and I will be spending a special time together." Chris said, touching Chef's butt. The two began laughing. The Favorites were grossed out, and leaved.

"That goes to you too." Chris said to Emma. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Some hours later, Sapphire walked towards Chris' quarters. She entered a black room, where he had that night's votes. She saw there were two against her, and revised the videotapes of the cameras. She saw Clarice and Paige voted for her.

"That girl... is going to pay for this." she said. She walked towards her room, when she passed Chris' main room.

"Yeah, Larry! Harder! Harder!" he was yelling. "Yeah!"

Sapphire was wide-eyed. She ran towards the bunker.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: So dolly girl thinks she can vote for me and betray the alliance? (She laughs). She surely doesn't know how this works!"

*END*

* * *

"Whoa! The episodes are getting more dramatical as the time goes!"

"What will happen in the next one? Will Sapphire play her revenge on Paige? Will Lyla and Clyde be on Ian's good side? And who will join Shawn, Ryan and Clarice in the boot?"

"Let's find in the next episode! Of Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris yelled from his room, behind of the door. "Chrissy, I want to try this." Chef said. "We have the entire night, babe!" Chris yelled.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3!**

**I know, ChrisxChef is awesome! Ha-ha!**

**And Clarice went home! Someone has to leave in every chapter... This wouldn't be Total Drama without the amazing eliminations!**

**And cameos are coming soon! Just wait!**

**Don't forget to review or PM me about the chapter, and the story so far! I love reading you guys!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night In Slovakia

**_Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites . Chapter 4 . "A Night In Slovakia"_**

**_Cast:_**

**_The Favorites Team:_**

_Clarice – The Mystery – ELIMINATED – 12th Place_

_Dallas – The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Jackson – The Hipster_

_Paige – The Disney Chick_

_Sapphire – The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn – The Dark Jock – ELIMINATED – 14th Place_

_Wesley – The Maniacal Twin_

**_The Fans Team:_**

_Ashley – The Living Contradiction_

_Clyde – The Transparent Closet_

_Ian – The Deceptive Mad Scientist_

_Lyla – The Unwilling Snarker_

_Marvin – The Competitive Peacemaker_

_Nicole – The Crazy Girl_

_Ryan – The Lazy Genius – ELIMINATED – 13th Place_

_**Intern:**_

_Emma – The Ice Queen_

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites!"

"Chef and I got married! It was a huge celebration! All the important French people went! And the party! And the honeymoon is going to get better!"

Chris then received a call from the producers.

"What? Talk about the contestants and not about me? Whatever!"

"The competitors competed in a challenge, blah blah, the Fans won, and the Faves send Clarice home! What will happen now? Certainly, stuff... Find it here, on Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris yelled. "There, I'm done!"

* * *

In the guys bunker, Clyde was trying to sleep, but he was wide-eyed.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clyde: I had trouble sleeping last night. All I could think about was Chris and Chef going at it... (He realizes what he said). Because it was so loud! Not that I wanted to!

*END*

* * *

The Jumbo Jet was flying calmly. Sapphire was in the girls bunker, and she walked towards Paige's bed. She saw Paige was hugging Stitch, and she grabbed it and swapped with a pillow.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: (She grabs the doll by an arm). This stupid thing is going to be useful! Now we'll see if Paige feels so powerful to betray the alliance (She grins).

*END*

* * *

Some hours later, the competitors were having lunch, while some were still sleeping. Like Paige. In the First Class, the Fans were eating a chicken salad. Clyde, Lyla and Marvin were talking.

"So you couldn't sleep too? Those noises were so..." Marvin said.

"Interesting." Clyde said. The two girls looked at him. "They were! I'm surprised with Chris and Chef, I've never expected it from them!" he said, trying to compose what he said.

"After seeing the show for seven seasons, you could figure it easily." Lyla said. The three teens laughed.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lyla: I feel so nice with Clyde and Marvin! It's like, they accept me how I am! I don't have to fake that "cheesy, sweet girl" personality anymore! (She seems to be really excited).

*END*

* * *

Ian walked there, now only having a patch on his eye. He passed them, and Clyde and Lyle saluted him. Ian rolled his 'eye', and kept walking. Marvin was confused.

"Why are you treating Ian so good?" Marvin asked.

Clyde and Lyla looked at each other. "It's because Ian has an..." Clyde was about to say, before Emma interrupted him in the speaker. "Losers, stop doing your weird stuff! We're arriving to Slovakia in some hours!"

* * *

Five hours later, the contestants (minus Paige) walked outside of the Jumbo Jet. They were in a big, dark camp. In front of them, there was an enormous scary old house.

"Slovakia!" Chris yelled from behind, scaring many of them. "The perfect place for the greater challenges ever!"

"Better go and kiss Chef." Wesley said. "You had a lot of fun last night, huh?"

Chris blushed. "Like I was saying, here in Slovakia we'll have some intense challenges! Like tonight's!"

"Can't we go to France again? We didn't enjoy the fashion, the culture, and the handsome French men!" Clyde asked. His teammates and the Favorites glared at him. "And women! Frenchies are considered the most beautiful people in the world!"

"Yeah... Ignoring Clyde's funny comment, the challenge is very simple!" Chris said. "You'll have to spend the entire night in this terrific house!"

"Just that?" Jackson asked.

Paige came out from the plane, almost crying.

"What's with you?" Chris asked.

"My Stitch!" Paige yelled. "It's gone!"

"Someone didn't do that to you in the last season? That's why you were eliminated, because you thinked Jasmine took it." Jackson replied. "And resulted it was Jake."

"Yes! I looked all around the plane, and isn't in any place!" Paige said. Wesley rolled his eyes. "Aren't you making so much drama for a simple doll?" he asked. Paige grabbed him of his hoodie.

"Stitch isn't that! He's special to me!" she yelled. "He?" Wesley asked. Paige frowned.

"Fine, it's enough! This isn't a show about lost dolls! It's about drama, and challenges, and hate, and competition! And..."

"And you enjoying Chef's ***!" Wesley said. The "beep" made Chris wide-eyed. The entire cast laughed, except for Clyde, who was nervous again. Chris frowned, and his face turned into red. Not ashamed red. Angry red.

"SHUT UP!" Chris yelled. "Go to the damn house, now!"

The eleven competitors ran towards the house, and entered on it. When they were finally in, Chris and Chef blocked all the doors and windows. "Let's see if they can make it out of here soon." Chris said, grinning. Both smiled, and started making out behind of a bush.

* * *

In the house, the competitors went to different directions divided in their teams.

The Favorites went towards the right part of the house.

"Can't we go to another place? It's so dark here..." Paige said. She was "hugging" her own arms, scared.

"I think it's cool. Such gothic-styled." Sapphire replied. "But I understand you're not used to this. You need your doll, right?"

Paige nodded. Jackson was seeing them.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jackson: What's going on between Paige and Sapphire? They're so close, like friends (He thinks a little). Or... Allies.

*END*

* * *

The Fans went to the opposite direction. Marvin was leading them, but Ian stood in front of them.

"I think I should be leader this time. I mean, I'm the only man here..." he was saying, but Clyde frowned. "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry. Like I was saying, I'm the ONLY man here, so..."

"Wait! Are you trying to say us girls can't lead?" Marvin asked. The four girls (and Clyde) glared at him, annoyed.

Ian rolled his eyes, and went to another place. The remaining Fans kept walking in their way. Lyla stopped, and she punched Clyde in the arm. He nodded, and the two walked towards him. Marvin saw them, confused.

Ian glared at them. "Why are you following me?" he asked. Clyde and Lyla smiled.

"We think... you're right. Men are obviously better leaders than us. And you have an indiscutable air of born leader, so we decided to follow you." Lyla said.

Ian was confused too.

* * *

The Favorites were now placed behind of a big picture, probably in the main room of the house. They were all trying to sleep.

"I can't sleep." Paige said.

Jackson and Dallas were asleep, so they didn't heard her. Sapphire faked she was sleeping, and was laughing silently. Wesley was the only one still awake. "Are you, afraid... or something?" he asked. She heard him, and nodded. Paige rolled to where he was, and remained close to him. Wesley smiled nervously.

* * *

Marvin, Nicole and Ashley were sleeping in front of a big window. Nicole was having a nightmare. She woke up, terrified.

"It was going to kill me again!" Nicole yelled. The other girls woke up too, freaked out. "What's happening?" Marvin said. In that moment, a hand covered with blood broke the window. The girls ran away. But Ashley didn't saw she left her iPod and earbuds behind.

* * *

Clyde, Ian and Lyla were still walking. Ian was in front of them, and Lyla was carrying an almost asleep Clyde. They passed a big room, and entered on it.

"This is a good place." Ian said.

"Ok, what you say." Lyla replied. The three acomodated in the room. Lyla fall asleep in a couch, while Clyde was in the floor. Ian took the bed, without the other two noticing it.

* * *

Paige and Wesley were asleep now, hugging. Sapphire was still awake.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: So Paige has an interest on Wes? Interesting... (She laughs).

*END*

* * *

She walked around the house, bored. She made it to room where Ian and his followers were sleeping. She entered on it, and saw them. She walked towards the bed.

"Now I'm going to sleep like I deserve to do." she said.

Ian wasn't sleeping, and saw Sapphire.

"What are you doing here?" Ian muttered. "Get out!"

"No! I want to sleep here! We're allies! I've helped you with sending Clarice home! Now, I want the bed!" Sapphire said. Ian shut it her.

Lyla opened an eye. She was hearing all their arguing.

* * *

Marvin, Nicole and Ashley were still running. They finally managed to make it to another room, and they entered on it. But this one was small. Ashley tried to listen to music, but she didn't found her iPod.

"Where's my iPod? And my earbuds?" Ashley yelled. "Shussh!" Nicole and Marvin said. Ashley was very sad.

* * *

Four hours later, the competitors were asleep in the same place than before, excluding for a few of them. Nicole and Marvin got out of the room.

"That was the most spectacular thing ever!" Nicole yelled. "I want to do it again, and again, but not a fourth time!"

Marvin smiled. She began looking around.

"Nik..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ashley?" Marvin said. The two started searching for her.

* * *

Ian and Sapphire were sleeping in the bed. Mouth to mouth. The two woke up, and yelled scared.

The yelling woke Lyla. She saw Clyde wasn't there.

"Gosh, Clyde! Where are you?" Lyla yelled.

"Here!" Clyde replied. He was inside of a large closet.

"Clyde, come out! We need to keep on this!" Lyla yelled.

"Come... out? Like, coming out?" Clyde said. "Yeah... Come out, Clyde! Now, come out of the closet!"

Sapphire walked away of the room. Ian and Lyla were trying to convince Clyde.

"Come out, dude!" Ian yelled. Lyla and Ian then started yelling at him and knocking the door. Their yells all included the words "come out."

"I'm not coming out! I don't have a reason to come out! I'm not..." he was yelling, when he opened the door of the closet. He saw it, and understood what they wanted to say. "Oh... yeah, I was like, trapped there and... you know!"

Ian and Lyla glared at each other.

* * *

After some time, the five groups (A lost Ashley; Marvin and Nicole; Ian, Lyla and Clyde; Sapphire and the rest of the Favorites team) walked all around the house, looking for an out door.

"Chris, let me get out of here! Now!" Sapphire yelled. A black shadow appeared behind of her, and she ran away. "You're trying to scare me, Mclean? You'll need better stuff than that!"

Exactly when she was passing one of the doors, a big bucket with snakes fell in her head. She saw them, and began yelling maniatically and running.

"So I couldn't scare you, huh?" Chris said. He and Chef bumped fists.

Lyla, Clyde and Ian were running too. They reached a big, black door.

"Maybe this door could lead us to victory!" Lyla said. "But how can we open it?"

Ian thinked it a little.

"I have an idea." he said. He pulled out of his pants some chemicals from his set. He combined them, and it create a bubbly blue liquid, that began boiling automatically.

"Now, run!" Ian yelled. The three Fans ran away of the chemical, that exploded and left a big hole in the door. They cheered, and ran towards it. They finally got out of the house.

"Yeah!" Clyde and Lyla yelled. Ian was cheerful too.

"Ian, Lyla and Clyde make it for the Fans!" Chris said. "We'll just wait for the rest of your team!"

Their cheerful faces dissapeared.

* * *

Sapphire was running close to where Ian and the others were, and she heard the explosion. She ran to the door and got out of the house too.

"Sapphire makes it for the Favorites!" Chris yelled. "Wait for your other teammates!"

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Marvin and Nicole were still looking for Ashley.

"Ashley! Ashley!" Marvin was yelling, same as Nicole. "Where she can be? We revised the entire house!"

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens!" Nicole sarcastically replied. Marvin rolled her eyes, and kept looking for Ashley.

* * *

Paige, Dallas, Jackson and Wesley were still running. Jackson then saw Ashley, who looked dazzled.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked her. Ashley had a blank expression. "Ashley... are you, ok?"

"My... my... i... Po... my." she said. "Your ipomy?" Jackson replied. Then, he was carried away by Dallas. "Sorry, bud, but we need to win!"

Ashley remained there, walking in circles while babbling incoherences.

* * *

Marvin and Nicole made it to the hole. They got out, and saw the others out too.

"Marvin and Nicole! That means..." Chris was saying, and glare at all the Fans. "That means you only need Ashley to make it and you'll win!"

Lyla walked towards Marvin and Nicole. "Girls, where's Ashley?"

"Why we have to tell you?" Marvin replied, and walked away. Nicole stuck her tongue at Lyla and walked away too. Lyla frowned.

In that moment, the other members of the Favorites got out of the house too.

"Five members complete! The Favorites win!" Chris yelled. The Favorites cheered, while the Fans were sad. "That means The Fans are going to send one of their members home tonigth!"

Chef then come out of the house, carrying Ashley with her. She was extremely happy, and ran towards her team.

"Guys, look! Chef helped me to found my iPod!" she said. The entire team glared at her, bothered. She was confused. "What? I've lost of something, or why are you so angry?" she asked. Chris and Chef laughed.

"Ok, contestants! It's time to return to the plane!" Chris yelled.

* * *

The eleven competitors returned to the plane. Paige ran quickly towards the girls bunker, trying to find her doll. She looked all around the room, desperately. Sapphire arrived then, smiling.

"Looking for your doll?" Sapphire asked. Paige nodded, while revising Nicole's backpack. Sapphire then took the doll out of her bag, and showed it to her. Paige smiled, and tried to grab it, but Sapphire didn't let her.

"Umm... Saph, thanks for finding my doll. You can give it to me now." Paige said. Sapphire smiled deviously.

"I don't think so." she said. "First, you must learn that an allie can't be betrayed."

Sapphire showed Paige the passports. Paige's one has Sapphire's face remarked. Paige gulped.

"I'll give you this later." Sapphire said, and left the room. "Oh, and don't call your lovely Wesley. He wouldn't be for you like last night." she added, jokingly. Paige was very scared.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Paige: This isn't going to be good (She sighs).

*END*

* * *

Later, they heard Chris voice in the speaker, announcing that it was time to vote. The Fans all walked towards the voting cabin. Ian was the first, followed by Lyla and Clyde. Lyla tried to talk with Marvin about the vote, but she glared at the two annoyed, and ignored them. The next was Nicole, and then Ashley.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ian: No one's voting for Marvin tonigh, so I don't want to waste my vote on her. I'll vote... (He grabs a passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lyla: I don't have any idea of who to vote... I've tried to talk with Marvin about voting Ian, but she didn't listen (She frowns). I'll vote him, whatever! (She stamps Ian's passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clyde: Me and Lyla were going to vote for Ian... so, maybe someone else votes for him. I'll vote Ian (He stamps Ian's passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Marvin: Lyla and Clyde are traitors! But maybe they weren't following Ian because they wanted to... (She thinks). I'll give them the doubt benefit. So... I'll vote Ashley (She stamps Ashley's passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Nicole: (She grabs all the passports, and throw them to the air. All fall in the ground, excluding for one that fell on her face). This one! (She stamps the passport).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ashley: (She's still listening to music, and seems angry). Why my team's so bothered with me? Ugh, I don't care. I have a plenty idea of who to vote this night.

*END*

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Fans, welcome to your second Elimination of the season!" Chris yelled. "One of you will say goodbye to the amazing two-million dollars prize tonight!"

The Fans were all tired, and didn't put attention to what Chris said.

"Ok, whatever. We'll do this faster." he said. "You got a passport, you're safe. You don't, you're out. You just voted, and it's time for one to leave!"

"Passports aren't in... why aren't we using sausages anymore?" Clyde asked, sleepy. "I love sausages!"

The entire team, Chris, Chef and Emma remained wide-eyed. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Stop talking." Chris said. "Here's your passport."

Clyde catched his passport. "Fabulous!" he said.

"Nicole, Nik, whatever!"

"Lyla!"

"And..."

Marvin, Ian and Ashley were nervous. Marvin and Ian knew what it feels to be in the bottom three, but not Ashley. She retired one of her earbuds.

"Marvin." Chris said. He threw the passport at her. She grabbed it, smiling.

Ian and Ashley looked at each other.

"This, is the final passport of the night. And it will go to the final safe person. And that person is..." Chris announced.

Ian was terrified, as he knew people could vote him that night. Ashley retired both of her earbuds. The intense music was becoming higher, same as the suspense in the air. The Fans were all glaring at Chris.

"The safe contestant is..." Chris repeated. "Ian! Ashley, you're out!"

Ashley was surprised. She walked towards the door, sad. Emma threw the parachute at her. Ashley smiled at her teammates, and jumped off the plane.

"Contestants, you can have your sleep now!" Chris yelled. The Fans walked to their bunkers.

* * *

In the Guys bunker, some yells could be heard. Depressed yells.

"Why she? I've still have a lot to ask her! And we didn't even knew the other that much!" Jackson said. Clyde and Dallas were trying to console Jackson, obviously separated. Ian was in his bed, with a pillow under his face. He finally got tired of them, and walked away. Dallas followed him.

"Ian!" Dallas said.

"Now what, Tidal Wave?" he replied.

"Bro, I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Clarice... You really did all that stuff?" Dallas asked.

"Tidal, I did it to avenge you!" Ian yelled.

"Thanks, but I didn't wanted that way... You almost killed her!" Dallas yelled. Ian frowned.

"Well, I did it. And that's all." Ian said. "I think you'll be proud of having a brother that will defend you of everything, but it seems I was wrong."

"I don't need that, Ian! I'm not a brainiac, but I know how to take care of myself!" Dallas replied. "Said that, I guess we need to start playing by ourselves."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Do what you want." he said, and walked towards the kitchen. Dallas sighed.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dallas: I'm afraid of Ian... He was always very protective of me, but now he's becoming more of a jerk... (He doubts). I need to show him that I can do this alone, so he'll stop acting like a new Jake!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ian: Tidal Wave just doesn't understand. I'm trying to help him to survive through this thing, and what he does? He criticizes me, and says I'm wrong! (He seems very annoyed). But I'm not!

*END*

* * *

"Well... that was interesting."

"Ian and Tidal-las' brotherhood is finally about to end! And you've seen Clyde and Lyla? Trying to join Ian's alliance, and gaining Marvin's mistrust at the same time! And Ashley's boot, awesome!"

"What will we see the next time? Will Glayde say more funny stuff about his true feelings? Will Paige regain her doll, and Sapphire's trust? Will Jackson recover of Ashley's elimination? And will the others have more screentime?"

"Let's find it out in the next episode! Right here, on Total!"

"Drama!"

"Fans vs. Favorites!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 4!**

**This chapter took a little more, sorry about that! The elimination was difficult to decide, but at the end, Ashley's the official fourth boot of the season! **

**And... zero cameos! Ha-ha. They'll start soon... Really soon...**

**Remember to review the chapter and the story! And PM if you have some doubt, or sugerence! I take them all, although it seems like I don't! And I love reading you!**

**Well... that's it!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
